villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Surtur (Marvel)
Surtur is a being of pure evil and the enemy of the Asgardian pantheon in Marvel comics, a monstrous demon of apocalyptic proportions he is one of Thor's most powerful main opponents in his native realm. Biography Surtur was native to the extra-dimensional plane of Muspelheim and was the mortal enemy of the Asgardian ruler Odin and his son Thor. Surtur and the demonic Frost Giant Ymir were older, and therefore more powerful, immortals than Odin and Thor, who were always hard pressed to defeat them. The two demons were once summoned to Earth together when the Spell of Fire and Ice was cast by the Sons of Satannish. Surtur's role in the Ragnarok Cycle began by forging/reforging Twilight — a huge magical blade — and then sending his legions of fire demons to Earth, to draw Asgard's armies away from their capital city. Surtur then crossed Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge, and attempted to destroy the city once and for all. However, Odin, Thor, and his adopted brother Loki made a last stand and eventually defeated Surtur - at the cost of Odin, who fell with his foe into a dimensional rift. After the final Ragnarok, Beta Ray Bill briefly visited the ruins of Asgard, and saw Surtur's massive form falling from the sky. Surtur was still clutching Twilight, although the sword was broken during Bill's battle with the demon Asteroth. Marvel Cinematic Universe In Thor: Ragnarok, Surtur is a supporting antagonist who is the reason of the Ragnarok. Powers and Abilities Surtur was depicted as an immense and malevolent being whose power was of apocalyptic proportions. Surtur possessed strength and durability surpassing that of Thor; the ability to generate intense heat, flames or concussive force; molecular manipulation; levitation and inter-dimensional travel. Surtur is an enormous fire demon, standing over 1,000 ft. in height. He possesses superhuman strength, stamina, and durability far surpassing that of Thor. He is possibly a being composed of "living" flame and can manipulate cosmic energy to generate intense heat, flames or concussive force, holding might deemed near-omnipotent. He can also manipulate cosmic energy for various effects, including levitation, molecular manipulation of himself, inter-dimensional teleportation, and immortality. He is vulnerable to intense cold, and can be imprisoned by certain magical spells or by other beings wielding cosmic energy powers equaling his own; Surtur's powers are usually shown to at least rival those of the All-Father's. Surtur is a master warrior and swordsman, and has a prehensile tail. He possesses an immeasurable intellect, and has vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom. Surtur possesses the giant sword Twilight, also known as the Sword of Doom, composed of an unknown metal. The sword is magic, capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy, such as shattering dimensional barriers and inhibiting Odin's powers. Loki has temporarily tapped into the power of the sword to change Thor into a frog (Thor is normally resistant to this type of magical transformation) and making the Asgardian populace sick (Asgardians are normally immune to disease). Morgan le Fay tapped into the power of the sword to reshape the entire planet Earth from modern day into a medieval world after using the chaos magic of the Scarlet Witch to "bridge the gap" between her personal faerie powers and the Asgardian magics bound to the blade. When the sword is bonded with the Eternal Flame, its powers are further increased to an unknown level. The Eternal Flame has an unknown connection to Surtur. When in its vicinity, Surtur claimed it increased his powers. It is unknown to what extent this power increase leads to. Weapons Surtur possessed a monstrous sword called Twilight, capable of creating rifts in entire dimensions. Gallery Images Surtur.png Surtur AEMH.png|Surtur in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Surtur SMAF.jpg|Surtur in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. surtur game.jpg slider-surtur.jpg Surtur4.jpg Surtur.jpg SurturMCU.PNG|Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok. Sutur 0001.jpg Sutur 0002.jpg Sutur 0003.jpg Sutur 0004.jpg Sutur 0005.jpg Sutur 0006.jpg Sutur 0007.jpg Sutur 0008.jpg Sutur 0009.jpg Surtur 0010.jpg Surtur 0011.png Surtur 0012.png Surtur 0013.jpg Surtur 0014.jpg Surtur 0015.jpg Surtur_(Earth-12041)_001.png Videos Thor Ragnarok- Surtur Explained Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 Surtur Boss fight Trivia *Surtur was mentioned in the "Good" ending of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance in Volia's prophecy of an assassination attempt on Odin's life. *In Norse mythology, he is a neutral force who merely fulfills a cosmic role, while in Marvel, he actively tries to bring about Ragnarok instead of waiting. *Surtur has a daughter named Sindr. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Monster Master Category:Unseen Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mastermind Category:Vikings Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Giant Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Nihilists Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Symbolic Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Forgers Category:Barbarian Category:Necromancers Category:Paranormal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Warlords Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Parents Category:Mythology Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased